Wishes
by Persoana care scrie
Summary: A girl hates what she is and wants something that the guy she likes can give her CONTAINS RAPE AND GRAPHIC SEX SENCE IN THE FUTURE sorry for the horrible describtion Disclaimer my name isn't Cassandra clare therefore I don't own mortal instruments.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever wished for something with all your heart when you were five? Do you want something now something you know probably won't happen? If so what was it wings, to be a vampire, a dog, or what I wanted something little did I know it would come true.

"Come on what could go wrong?" Makayla asked her best friend James. James and Makayla were werewolves both bitten and on the same night they became friends after joining the same pack they have a lot in common. They were both adopted, They both ran away when they found out, and they are both born on the same day. To answer the question your probably thinking no they checked they are no twins or related at all by blood. One of the very few things that they actually don't have in common is that Makayla never wanted to be a werewolf and James just loved from the beginning. Makayla wanted wings and actually knows an angel, excuse me attracted to an angel, his name is Razial but because he's an angel he can't actually like a human or werewolf. _This sucks_ Makayla thought because James wanted to go hunting instead of to the party that the pack was having she didn't want to go either because she didn't want to be a wolf but she didn't want to raise suspicion from her pack leader who was a bastard.

(Contains rape so skip if you don't want to read)

 ***FLASHBACK***

Adam had caught her praying to her old guardian angel, werewolves can't have guardian angels because a demon created their race, and thought she was praying to go out with him , he is REALLY self centered, but when she said that he flipped out.

"Listen Bitch I know you wanted and you probably knew I was here so you didn't want to embarrass yourself but I have noticed you flaunting your ass and showing cleavage to everyone. So since you practically begging for it I give you what you want."

He kissed her deeply shoving his tongue into her mouth and trying to choke her with it and at the same time moved his hands down her body to her breast then cupping her sex his other hand was at his pants undoing them and pulling out his 5" dick. He pushed her down to the point where her mouth was in line with his dick he started fucking his mouth until he felt his balls tightening he took his member out of her mouth and made her stand up he carried her to the bed and put her on all fours. He shoved his dick into her folds. She silently prayed for help but it never came but he did and after he did he dressed and left. She cried for a long time thinking why didn't anyone hear what happen and if they didn't why didn't they help her.

* **END OF FLASHBACK***

Ever since that night she has been trying to get him alone to either kill him or rip off his dick.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry **preoccupied with other people and fanfics please R &R I will read reviews and if you have any ideas then post them and I will try to put them in the story**

 **BTW I have a forum where if you want a story put your fanfiction name in the reviews and I let you post on there I will pick one a week every week or at least i'll try thanks for reading**

 _Ever since that night she has been trying to get him alone to either kill him or rip off his dick._

James finally agreed to go on one condition and Makayla was not looking forward to what he asked for. But the party was tonight and she was buying everything she would need to do what she wanted and have what James wanted. That night at the party she was trying really hard to get their alpha's attention. To bad they weren't in wolf form* and there were humans here. Makayla sighed at another failed attempt James heard her this time but didn't question it just offered to get them a drink Makayla agreed only to make James happy. She also gave him the weed he asked for. He smiled and said thanks, but it still pissed her off that she couldn't get compensation and wolves weren't aloud to have it either but she need him here so she would have to make the most of what she got.

She started pretending to drape her self on James telling him to go with it after a while Adam finally came over to her and her and grabbed her arm hard enough to bruise her if she was human. He dragged her to the guest bedroom in their beta's house her made her face him then slapped her. Makayla went down, hard. Adam started kicking her she kept trying to scream but it was like he could read her mind every time she was about to he kneeled on her neck the fifth or sixth time she grabbed the knife from her jacket and cut him with it. she got him on the ground in the same position she was in before but before she could do anything to him she saw _him_ her old guardian angel, Max, he was there and gone faster than the flash but it was long enough for her to realized that he was saying good bye for good because of what she was planning on doing.

Makayla got up and left running home instead of asking James to leave as well not longer after she left Max came again he just smiled at her he talk or anything but she was happy to know he approved of her self control and didn't blame her to much for what she _almost_ did. She went home and went to bed excited to hopefully see more of Max.

After last night Makayla couldn't be happier but then Adam started talking and she got happier. He was talking about werid things that had happened to him: he's bookshelf fell and he almost got electrocuted by a telephone wire that snapped but what made Makayla giggle was when he said he woke up and saw scissors hovering by his dick ready to cut it off. Makayla smiled. Adam saw this and asked what was so funny about him never being able to have sex again or children. The thought of him having children especially a girl pissed her off but she refrained herself from attacking and told him, " Well what's funny right now is you think any girl is going to even have sex with you let alone have children with you." she fought and won to keep a straight face some of the older pack members, girls, giggled at her comment. Adam look more than pisse but closer to phasing than anything because the look on his face didn't look human and being directed towards _her_ pissed Makayla off to no end. _Fuck I want to see more of max but if he keeps on staring at me and we fight I will hurt him. damn him._ Adam phased and Makayla just sat there with her eyes closed relaxed and concentrating on just breathing He looked at her growling when she snapped a little. She drew back and punched him hard but other than that she was calm.

 **Ok after looking at the amount of views I think asking for 10 reviews is a good amount and I will update then I promise**


	3. Chapter 3 Final chapter

**Ok I will be giving a free pass because the last chapter had a really crappy ending so I am sorry I hope you enjoy this one more if you didn't like the last one.**

Adam was in pain since she hit him right on the nose. He acts like a dog so the most painful place to hit him would be on his nose. Adam phased back and held his nose but stepped back and sat back down. "Well if that's over I want to go take a walk on this beautiful day." Makayla said standing up. Adams beta Andrew ended there little meeting to go clean up his alpha. Makayla decided to take a walk in the park and then something great happened.

Max appeared in a little light and a slight crash. "Max!" Makayla shouted and ran over to hug him. Max hugged her then pulled away. Max had amber eyes in the sun and he had tan skin that looked like he was kissed by the sun and he was wearing the robe all angels wear but it changed into a leather jacket, red t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of black sneakers. He looked at he and blushed and said," Sorry I shouldn't have hugged you it was inappropriate."

"Max. I missed you and when we first met you said to think of you as a friend and I hug my friends when I haven't seen them in a while." Makayla said sighing _god-_ she remembered that he could read her mind because she was once his charge. "So why are you here? I mean I missed you but I'm a 'unholy creature' remember I thought your father didn't let you near people like that." She wondered.

Max grimaced and apologized for what he had to say the night he left and then said, "I had a day off rare for angels but dad said I could do anything I wanted including seeing you." Makayla then said, " Oh sorry for what I said but do you honestly want to spend your day with me and why did e let you see me it doesn't-"

" Yes I want to spend to day with you. You are awesome and he let me see you because when I'm up there all I'm doing when I have a free moment is watch you." After a moment Max blushed realizing what he said. Makayla smiled and hugged Max again.

 **Time Jump because writing conversations are/is horrible**

Makayla and Max spent the day together. First going to her home because she was cold and then going out to lunch talking about what Max missed and what he did when he was with his new charge, a 5 year old named Jeff, and how he was so cute when he was playing with his little fire truck. They walked in the park and since it was around Christmas they looked at all the lights and took pictures of each other on Makayla's cell phone. Around 7 they got pizza and went back to her apartment to eat and watch T.V. They started talking about Adam some how and Makayla asked if Max came to her on purpose. He did and her assumption was right he was saying good bye but when she didn't do it he was proud of he because he how much she wanted to kill Adam because he wanted to as well. Makayla was confused by what she was feeling because there was love, hate, and sadness. Love because of Max. Hate because he saw and didn't do anything and sadness because she knew it took a lot for him to actually say something like that and she never wanted him to feel that way again. There was also the urge to kiss him and as much as she tried to fight it she couldn't.

Max's POV

When I heard her thoughts I was in awe of her. She was this beautiful women who was taken advantage of and still cared about everyone but herself. And when she kissed me and I started kissing her back she melted into me and I loved her even more and forgot all I had been told about her being unholy because when she hugged me or smiled or laughed I knew there was absolutely nothing unholy about her. I pulled her onto my lap and she went with straddling me and when she started rolling her hips against my groin I moaned and instead of her doing it again I put my hands on her hips holding her still and thrusted against her making her whimper with want and lust. I then made the dumbest decision of my life I pushed her away and got up because I need to go before I did something really bad that I could get my wings taken away instead of just suspended, " I-I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that I got to go."

"max please don't leave you have nothing to be sorry about I shouldn't have kissed you. Please stay." Hearing her beg like that even if it was for me to stay put dangerous thoughts in my head that I really wanted to act on but I couldn't and I also couldn't leave so I sat back down on the couch it was awkward at first but then Law and Order SVU came on and we watched the episode silently with every so often I would ask a question about what things were and she answered and explained everything in a way I could understand after SVU there was a horror movie and Makayla got scared or at least pretended to be so that she could get closer to me. I didn't mind I was listening to her thought and fantasies, I know it sounds intrusive and it is but I sometimes listened to her thought and she blushed but said it was okay since back then I couldn't control it. But her thoughts kept going back to one thing that she loved me and I felt so lucky that she felt that way towards me. That I gave up control of my body while in her mind and I saw some of the things she wished we could do and I started growing hard. I didn't realize until she started palming me through my jeans I moaned and before I could stop myself I bucked into her hand she giggled and started unbuttoning my pants pulling my almost complete hard on out and into her awaiting mouth I groaned at the feeling of her warm wet mouth on the head of my dick and gave into temptation be damned the consequences. She started bobbing her head up and down when I got close she stopped and got up to strip out of her clothes. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to her bedroom where she undressed me and got on the bed. She laided down hoping I would fuck her but I decided to do what she did to me. So I got on my knees and laided down between her legs I teased her at first licking and nipping at the inside of her thighs and working my way up I put my tongue on her lips and started licking trying to taste as much of her as I could. But I did not go near her clit until she grabbed my hair and put me there I chuckled against her and she shuddered I started swirling my tongue around her clit. Then I put me fingers near her entrance and put one in she moaned loudly when she started begging for more I put another in until I had three fingers in her and she was close to coming and when she did I took my fingers out and replaced them with my tongue again tasting her she was delicious so sweet. I took my mouth away and got on my knees and lined up with her very wet entrance. " Ready?" I knew I didn't need a condom because after the incident she went on birth control in case it ever happened again. She nodded and I went in slowly moaning because she was so tight and warm it was my own personal heaven that no one else could be in. She moaned as well and even went as far as putting her hand between us to massage her clit.

I started pounding her hard and fast wanting to please her and her not to have to do anything but enjoy her self after a while of this she stopped me and told me to get on my back I did and when I realized what she was doing I got harder than I thought possible. She grabbed me and stroked me for a bit then got on top of me she started riding my cock hard but slow, almost painfully slow, when I let out a frustrated grunt she sped up giving me the show of her breast bouncing up and down and her head rolled back in ecstasy I got really close and started rubbing her clit so we could come together she went first her walls clenching around me and that was all it took and I came inside her we rolled on our sides and got under the covers when we were comfortable I put my now soft cock in her so I could got to sleep with her warmth all over me.

 **The end sorry it took forever but if you want more I'm sure I can come up with more but I really want to leave it like this I hope you liked it**


End file.
